If That's What It Is
by PleaseDon'tGetMeRescued
Summary: Jade and Cat have been friends forever.  They even starred in the Broadway musical 13 together.  When their past comes back, everything changes.  Or, changes back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know I'm not even close to supposed to be doing this but I CANNOT get this storyline out of my head. So bear with me. I know (from plenty of personal experience) that starting more than one story at a time is just a BAD idea but…oh well. So never fear! I am not, under any circumstances giving up on **_**Friends for the Fight**_**. **

**Anywho, so here's the deal-io. My Aunt owns her own backyard theatre company and she won a bunch of national awards because the musicals she puts are super bad-ass. So over New Years when she came to visit she asked me to come and live with her for the summer and be in her production of **_**13**_**. If you don't know what **_**13 **_**is, it is a Broadway musical that was on Broadway for two years. It was the only show to ever have an entirely teen cast and pit orchestra. Elizabeth Gillies (Jade) and Arianna Grande (Cat) were both in the cast of the show. Anyway, so the point is that I have, in the short time since New Years, downloaded the **_**13 **_**album off iTunes, learned every word to every song, read the script, and annoyed my sister half to death by constantly singing the songs. Now, I have this (what I think is a) great plot line stuck in my head and I just couldn't help but want to share it with you guys!**

**I APPOLOGIOZE TO ANYONE WHO HAS ALREADY DONE THIS OR A SIMILAR STORYLINE! I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL IT FROM YOU! I acknowledge the fact that this plot line might not be completely 100% original, but I don't really mind is you guys don't. **

**As of right now the whole thing will be in omniscient POV. If you don't know what omniscient point of view is go look it up because I'm not sure how to explain it. Also, I am not necessarily a Cabbie shipper or a Tandre shipper but the story will start out Bade. After that it's gonna get pretty confusing. So hold on tight if you please!**

**Now that I'm finished with my one full page author's note, on to the story!**

If That's What It Is

Chapter One- Reminisce

Jade sat outside at the lunch table, Beck on her right, Andre on her right, Robbie sitting directly across from her, and Cat was mysteriously missing. So was Tori, not that she cared. Beck held her hand under the table while the group silently ate their lunches. After a few minutes a lunch tray slammed down on the table next to Jade before something was shoved in her ear.

"_Wanna grow my hair long but all I keep…"_

Beck felt Jade's hand being ripped from his, and then she was up singing and dancing with Cat. _"…hearing is no you're not ready, not it's not time yet, no it's not right now! Wait until you're older!" _None of the boys were remotely surprised by the sudden outburst, being all too accustomed to it, they just stared up at the two friends, grinned at each other, and went back to their lunches.

"_No you're not ready, not it's not time yet, no it's not right now! Wait until you're…"_

And then there was another voice. Cat and Jade stopped immediately, their arms dropping to their sides and voices swallowed in their throats. Tori stood next to them, a look of confusion on her face. Jade glared at her venomously, ripped the ear bud out of her ear and stalked off. Cat looked down sheepishly, giving Tori a tiny smile before taking Jade's seat. Beck got up and patted Tori's shoulder before following after his more than annoyed girlfriend, leaving Tori confused.

"What did I do?" she asked harmlessly.

"Nothing Tori. Don't worry about it," came Andre's friendly, yet hesitant reply. She just shrugged, and with that the four-some continued on with their lunches.

Beck found Jade at her locker ripping books off the shelves and shoving them in her backpack. He sighed, came up behind his pissed off girlfriend, placed a hand on her hip, and leaned on the locker next to her. "You okay babe?"

Jade forced one final notebook into her bag and huffed hugely before slamming her locker closed so hard it rattled. "Fine," was her simply reply.

"You don't look fine," he said in a teasing tone. "Come on, what the matter?"

She turned her face towards him and Beck could see the sadness in her eyes. Her face looked angry with a set jaw and scowling mouth, but her eyes said it all. "She comes here out of nowhere, randomly in the middle of the semester! She steals every solo and every part right out from under me and Cat. Well, she can't have this. She can't! Okay? She can go ahead and take all of the good parts in the plays, but this is mine. It is the only thing I have ever been proud of in my life and she will not take it from me!"

"But Jade, she didn't know…"

"I don't care if she doesn't know! She can't have it. This is mine and Cat's! Gosh, can't she just leave one thing for us?" With that Jade lashed out and punched her locker. A loud _bang! _echoed throughout the hallway and Beck looked at her in complete surprise. "Ow…" she whimpered, clutching her hand to her chest as her eyes began to water.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Beck sighed. "Let me see it," He spoke gently and took her hand looking at knuckles. He kissed them gently before taking her hand fully in his. "Well, you're definitely going to have some nasty bruises tomorrow. Remind me never to let you near Tori's face when you're that ticked off, deal?" he teased her, winning a smirk from his girlfriend as she pictured punching the obnoxious half-Latina in the face, giving her a black eye or a broken nose. Or both.

"I make no promises." She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss as the bell rang, and with that she turned on her heel and went to class, in a slightly better mood now with a picture of Vega holding her broken nose imprinted in her mind.

Beck stood, leaning against her locker, smiling and shaking his head at his girlfriend's pure insanity.

Later that night Cat stood just inside her closet, staring at the poster she had taped to the inside of the door. She looked at Jade, dressed in her blue Lucy dress she had the same look on her face that she always got when she was coming up with some sort of scheme. Then, Cat looked at herself. Her hair was brown then, and a lot longer. She had her excited face on, the one she wore almost always. Smiling sadly at the poster, she closed her closet door and moved over to her speakers. her iPod was still set to the album she had been listening to at lunch. She scrolled through the songs until she reached the one she was looking for. She then picked up the framed picture on her desk. It was identical to the one she knew was sitting on Jade's bedside table. It was her and Jade, along with the entire cast, all wearing their matching _13 _T-shirts. Jade had the biggest smile on her face, and Cat couldn't help but wonder why she never smiled like that anymore. She starred down at the picture and walked over to sit on her bed, reminiscing on all of those good times with Jade and all of their friends from the show.

"_If you're walking beside me and you wanna be friends you should know I'm depending on you…"_

Just then a knock came at her door. "Come in!" she called over her shoulder. She turned to look at the door to see Tori come in. Cat smiled at her friend before she remembered what she was holding. She fumbled with the frame as she tried to shove the photo into the drawer of her nightstand.

"Hey Cat! You're mom let me in. I just came by to pick up your music theory notes. I forgot to get them from you at the end of the day."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed the redhead. "I totally forgot. Hold on a second, I have them right here." As Cat went over to where her backpack lay on the floor, Tori wandered over to the desk.

Cat filed through her bag until she found her notebook. "Oh, I love this song!" Tori said excitedly before starting to sing. _"I am trying to follow. I am trying to lead. I am trying to find what is true. But if you're gonna stand-"._

Cat rushed over to where the speakers were and quickly shut off the music, cutting Tori off mid-line.

Tori was starting to get a little frustrated. "Okay, seriously, what's up with that? Why do you guys keep doing that?"

"Doing what? I don't know what you're talking about, Tori," Cat giggled nervously before turning away to brush some invisible dust off of her bookshelf.

"You and Jade. You guys keep turning off the music whenever I start to sing along. What's with that?"

Cat sighed and turned back around to look her friend in the eye. "It's nothing really, Tori. You just shouldn't sing along to that album, okay? It's kind of special for us, Jade especially, and I just don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry."

Tori caught the hint of remorse in her friend's tone and knew immediately that something was up. "What's going on? Did Jade put you up to this? Is she making you say that, Cat? Because if she is-".

"Jade isn't making me say it. I'm saying it. You just shouldn't do it okay? Sorry Tori," Cat finished weakly.

"You know what? Fine. Whatever, it's not a big deal. It's cool. Thanks for the notes, Cat." With that the brunette grabbed the pink notebook off the bed and stormed out the door, leaving Cat feeling a little guilty.

As she stomped down the Valentines' stairs, Tori promised herself that no matter how much Jade intimidated her; she was going to get her to admit to manipulating Cat, and find out what the big deal was about that album, one way or another.

**Alright guys, I know this isn't really a very long chapter, but I'm just getting started. I haven't gotten my whole thought process down yet. But, I promise that the chapters will get longer and I'll try to update on this and **_**Friends for the Fight**_** A.S.A.P.**

**Also, if you review I will be eternally grateful! I'm feeling a little tiny tad-bit insecure about this story so your reviews will be very much appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome. Regular criticism, not so much. **

**Next chapter, things are going to start to get interesting!**

**Review! Pretty please!**

**Love, always,**

**May **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have the flu. A very nasty, very disgusting case of the flu. So, you see I was on the bus with a bunch of kids from my school on our way home from the March for Life. Apparently one girl already was sick when she came on the trip and decided it would be cool to come and contaminate all of us. So, anyway we were all on the bus on the way home and a bunch of people weren't feeling well and some even got sick. So somehow my friend Kristi and I ended up with it and this is my second day home from school. Fantastic right? I feel SUPERRR gross right now but I just checked my email and saw a review from JUST SAYING. I would like to thank you a thousand times over for your review. It inspired me to come and write this next chapter. Also, thank you, thank you, thank you for that bit of information you gave me! I will most definitely use it late on (and when I say later on I mean in like two or three chapters…probably less). Also, thank you to everybody else that reviewed. You make me smile a lot when you do! :D Anywhooo, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do this! I don't own Victorious or 13 the Musical. :( **

**P.S. – There will be some strong language here.**

If That's what It Is

Chapter Two- Knowing

Beck woke up, reaching out reflexively to pull his girlfriend closer to him. He found the other side of his bed cold with the sheets thrown back. Blinking in confusion, he opened his eyes fully and looked around the RV for Jade. Not seeing her, he called her name and listened for a response.

Tuning his ears, Beck noticed the shower running in the bathroom. The door was closed, light and steam coming from the crack underneath it.

"_Tell her that people get things wrong, 'cause people are afraid they won't fit in your world or in your life…"_

Beck smiled to himself. Sure, he always loved it when she sang. But, what he loved most was when she sang songs that made her happy, that made her smile. As he listened to her go on to finish the song, he could hear the smile in her voice. He could practically see her grinning from ear to ear. He knew that what made her happiest was performing. Nothing could beat the way she always was ecstatic before a show or even just rehearsing by herself. As Beck sat there on the edge of his bad, facing the bathroom door, he knew that when she got out of the shower she would be smiling her biggest, and he couldn't wait to see it.

An hour later Jade made her way to her locker, still in a ferociously good mood. With coffee in hand, she opened her locker and reached for her trigonometry book.

Her smile dropped off her face and she snatched her hand back as someone slammed her locker door shut, nearly catching her wrist in it. That did it. "What the hell is your problem!" she shouted blindly. As she whipped her head around to see who had nearly chopped her hand off, a few drops of scalding coffee sloshed over onto her hand only succeeding in making her angrier.

Tori Vega stood next to her. The look on her face was one Jade had never seen the bubbly brunette wear before. Hell, it almost rivaled _her _angry face.

"What do you want Vega?" She was annoyed. More than annoyed. This morning she had been in the best mood she'd ever been in in a long time. Vega just had to kill that, didn't she?

"What do you think you're doing, Jade? Do you think you're funny? 'Because I can assure you, you're not!" Tori was glaring daggers at her. It was…slightly scary. Not that Jade would ever admit that.

She put on her best bitchy face and returned Tori's glare. "I don't know what you're talking about Vega. Now get out of my way." With that she turned and started walking toward first period, forgetting her books, and forgetting the good mood along with them.

"What is it you don't want her to tell me?" She kept walking, pace steady and gaze straight ahead. "Is it some huge, giant secret that the whole world knows, but I'm not allowed to?" It wasn't easy ignoring Tori's screeching voice, but Jade did her best. "Why the hell are you taking advantage of Cat?"

That stopped her in her tracks.

She kept her gaze looking straight ahead, her anger building like a volcano ready to explode.

"Do you think so little of her that you think you can use her as your toy to get to me!"

Jade snapped.

"What did you just say?" Jade swung around, stomping her way over to Tori until she was right up in the Latina's face. "Who the fuck do you think you are, Vega!" Tori seemed to shrink with fear. "Cat has been my best friend since we fucking were babies! She knows me better than even Beck does and I know her better _anyone_ knows her! How well do you know her Vega? Hmm? Do you know her favorite Lifetime movie is? Or her childhood dreams were? What she wanted to be before she got into acting? Do you know what she hates most out of everything, or she's most self-conscious about? No, you don't! You want to know why? Because I'm the only one who knows those things about her. And don't you ever, _ever dare _say or even think that I would take advantage of her. She is my best friend!" As Jade went on her voice seemed to get lower. She wasn't yelling anymore, but speaking in such a low and terrifying tone that Tori seemed to quiver with fear. "And you? You're just some hopeless newbie who's so desperate for attention that you will do anything to get it, even question two people's friendship when they've known each other longer than you could even talk. So get the fuck out of my way before I slam you into that locker and break your pretty little nose."

With that she pushed past Tori, ramming her palm into the girl's should to knock her out of the way. Tori just stared after her as Jade made her way out the school's front doors and towards the parking lot, ignoring the stares of her fellow students.

Jade sat on the hood of Beck's truck. She stared up at the sky, looking for shapes in the clouds, something she and Cat used to do when they were little. So far she'd found a flower, a pumpkin, and a girl with an umbrella. She was never very good at it. Cat was always the one that found the interesting things, like a pig wearing a cowboy hat, or snake kissing Mickey Mouse, or a little boy riding a polar bear. Cat's endless imagination never ceased to amaze Jade.

But still, she couldn't help but let Tori's words get to her. Did she know Cat as well as she thought she did? Did she take advantage of her? As annoying as the redhead could be at times, Jade still loved her to death. It would kill her if she actually was taking advantage of Cat in any way. Jade didn't know what the hell Tori was talking about with this 'huge, giant secret,' but Jade still winced slightly remembering the girls fierce words. _Am I really that awful_? Jade wondered.

"Hey Jade, you ok?" It was Andre. He'd snuck up out of nowhere and he was now standing next to the hood of Beck's truck. "Are you crying?"

Frantically Jade wiped the single tear away that she hadn't noticed slipping down her cheek. "No, no don't be silly. There's just something in my eye."

Andre looked at her skeptically but didn't comment. "Scoot over," he demanded as he climbed up onto the hood of the truck alongside of her. She moved over and the two of them just sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes. Eventually he spoke. "I saw your fight with Tori this morning." _This morning? How long have I been out here? _"I just thought you should know that she was wrong. All of those things she accused you of, having a huge secret, taking advantage of Cat, all of it, none of it was true. I know you, Jade. Not as much as Cat and Beck do but I still know you. I've been you friend since second grade and that's long enough to know a thing or two. And what I know is that you would never, _ever_ take advantage of Cat. Ever. You love her and cherish her friendship too much to do that. So just ignore what Tori said, okay? She's wrong." He gave her a small smile that she returned.

"Thanks Andre." She smiled at him again before hopping off the hood of the truck and making her way back towards school. Andre stared after her as she left. 'Thanks.' That's all he got from her. But, hey, that's how Jade does it, isn't it? Short, sweet, and to the point…except mostly minus the sweet.

Cat stood in the center of the hallway listening. Just listening.

"…did you hear her? She totally told Tori off!"

"…they got in a huge fight…"

"…she said Jade was using her…"

Cat was confused. What had happened? Why did Tori and Jade get into _another _fight? Cat had no idea. _It's probably nothing _Cat thought. _Jade and Tori get into fights all the time. I'm sure this one was just like all the others, over nothing. But then why would the whole school be talking about it…_

Cat was ripped out of her thought when someone was violently shoved into her. She landed on the floor with a thud. "Ouch," she moaned as she laid there on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Cat! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." It was Phil Wernik. He was freshman newbie that played the bass guitar. This wasn't the first time Phil had knocked her over. He grabbed her hand and glared at his friends over his shoulder. They were looking him expectantly, nodding their heads as if to say _go on! _

"Its fine Phil," Cat said as she knelt down to pick up her books. He knelt down beside her and picked up his own.

"So what's up with Jade and Tori now?" he asked suddenly. He couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" _Ok if a freshman _newbie _knows about the fight then everybody knows._

"I mean I heard they got in a really big fight before first period…over you."

Cat halted her movements. _They fought over me? I have to talk to Jade…_

"Um…I'm not sure what you mean Phil but I have to go." Her words came out fast and jumbled together. The poor boy looked confused but Cat didn't have time for that. She stood up as fast as she could, shoving her books in her bag and took off down to hallway shouting a quick "sorry!" over her shoulder.

Jade searched every hallway frantically for Jade, but couldn't find her. When she reached the junior wing, her phone began to ring. She kept moving through the endless sea of people, but her hand was madly shifting through the many, many objects that were thrown together in the bottom of her bag. When she finally found in she answered it without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" she greeted, sounding out of breath.

"Cat? Is that you? Are you alright? You sound like you've just ran a mile."

It was a voice Cat knew all too well. A voice she hadn't heard in over a year. A voice that halted her in her tracks. "Eric? Is that you? Oh my gosh what's up!"

"You'll never guess, Cat! I have amazing news!"


	3. Chapter 3

If That's What It Is

Chapter Three – News

Beck was furious. After dropping Jade off at school he had to head back to the RV to get an extremely important essay he had stupidly forgotten, only to have fallen asleep on his couch. It was several hours later that he'd gotten a call on his drive back to Hollywood Arts from a sobbing Tori. He couldn't make out exactly what she'd been saying because she was crying so hard, but he did hear the words "Jade and I" and "fight." The anger bubbled up in him so fast it scared him. Maybe it was that Tori had confronted his Jade. Or, maybe it was that his Jade had been so cruel as to make sweet Tori cry so hard. Probably the latter. Whatever it was, though, with it he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and sped towards school.

He found her by her locker. She looked like she was in a foul mood. Normally he'd leave it alone but today he was particularly unhappy right then. For some reason unknown to him he felt the urge to protect Tori, even if it was from his own girlfriend.

She saw him before he said anything. "Hey babe." her voice was emotionless and bored-sounding as she leaned up for a kiss. Beck jerked away from her and glared, ignoring the look of hurt that briefly passed over her face.

"What the hell did you do?" he growled out.

A look of pure confusion came onto her face, but she stared him straight in the eye. Neither of them said a word for a minute, until understanding washed over. "This is about Vega."

It wasn't a question. And, Beck didn't need to say anything; Jade already knew that the oncoming discussion was about Tori. She scoffed, closed her locker, and turned to leave. In a moment of fury Beck lashed out and grabbed her upper arm, slamming her back against the lockers.

Jade stared up at him, openmouthed and more shocked than she had ever been in her life. She expected to see a regretful look on Beck's face but the anger was still there. "What the hell, Beck!" She roughly pushed against his chest forcing him backwards. The glare remained on his face. "Okay yes! Is that what you want to hear? Yes, I got in a fight with Vega, but she deserved it and you know what? You don't even know anything about it so you don't get to come up out of nowhere and act like I'm some sort of huge bitch for putting her in her place! She does not get to accuse me of anything! _Especially _not using my best friend!"

"What did you say to her?" he ground out through his teeth. His mouth was set and his eyes were narrowed. He was the picture of livid.

Jade sighed, "I just told her that Cat is my best friend, that I know her better than anyone, and that Tori had no right to accuse me of using her. Oh, and maybe something about if she ever did it again I'd break her nose."

If at all possible Beck's scowl only got worse. He didn't say a word to her, only turned around to walk away. It was _her _turn to stop _him. _"Are you serious? What exactly did I do wrong? Okay so maybe threatening her was a little uncalled for, but apart from that, how is anything that I said not true?" Beck stopped but didn't turn around to face her and didn't say anything. His back was rigid and his hand in fists at his side. "And why the hell are you standing up for her again? Why is it that you almost constantly choose that little brat over your own girlfriend? Why is it that _Andre_ even took my side on this when he's in _love _with her? Why can he take my side, but you won't even consider it? And _why _does it matter so much to you that I upset her when you _know _that I'm right this time?" When he still remained silent she scoffed again and walked past him. "Yeah, I think I just got my answer."

Since hanging up the phone with Eric, Cat had been even more desperate to find Jade. She was jittery through every class, and in between hours she would scurry through the hallways looking for her best friend, the biggest smile on her face. She had long since forgotten the fight between Jade and Tori, and now only wanted to share the better than fantastic news she had received.

As she made her way towards Jade's locker she was stopped by a red-eyed Tori Vega. "Cat, there you are!" Her voice sounded normal, if not breathless.

"Tori, have you been crying?" Despite the half-Latina's best efforts and some very hard-core scrubbing, she was not able to get all of the tear streaks off of her cheeks.

"What? Oh, yeah, but I really need to talk to you, it's really imp-" Cat cut her off quickly while trying to get around her.

"Look, Tori, I'm kind of in a hurry so I can't really talk right now, I have to go talk to Jade, so-"

"Cat, no! You don't have to put up with her anymore okay. Just tell her no! Whatever she's trying to make you do you don't have to do it! Stop letting her push you around!"

"What? No, Tori I told you, that was me saying those things to you, not Jade putting words in my mouth. Why would you say that?" Realization dawned on the redhead then, causing her jaw to drop. "Is that what you guys fought about? Did you guys fight over me?"

Yeah, I told her to stop manipulating you! Granted, it didn't work very well, but-"

"What's that supposed to mean? Why would you say that? Jade is my best friend, she would never do that!" Cat stared at her with exasperation before moving around her and walking away, leaving a confused and slack-jawed Tori behind.

It was now the end of the day. Tori was trying to find Cat. Cat was trying to find Jade. Beck was avoiding Jade. Jade was avoiding Beck. Cat was avoiding Tori. Tori was avoiding Jade at all costs.

When Cat finally found Jade she was walking out of school, an annoyed and very angry look on her face. She stopped short when Cat ran up and hugged her from behind. "Hey Cat."

"How did you know it was me!" Jade rolled her eyes, amazed at her friend's craziness.

"Magic."

"Ooh!" Cat laughed and let go of the brunette before turning solemn. "I heard about your fight with Tori…and Beck. Where are you going?"

"Home. I really don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

"Need a ride?" Jade nodded, thankful that Cat didn't ask any stupid questions about her feeling and crap. They made their way towards Cat's red convertible. Cat jumped over the door and landed in the front seat while Jade settled for actually using the door. They put their seatbelts on while Cat started the car. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Jade questioned as they pulled out the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"I got a call from Eric today," she said, as if that explained everything.

"Eric as in Eric Nelson? What'd he want?" Excitement started to bubble up in Jade's stomach at the thought.

"Oh he just called to catch up, ask how we were, and oh, he said something about us needing to move back to New York because the show is going back on Broadway."

"What?" Cat had the biggest smile on her face.

"The official re-opening is in four months! They want us to move back to New York in the next two and a half weeks!"

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Jade was beaming now too. It was the first smile she's shown since that morning.

**Did anyone see that coming? I hope I wasn't too obvious with where this was going. I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have no excuses. Sorry :(**

**Review please!**

**Love, always,**

**May**


	4. Chapter 4

If That's What It Is

Chapter Four- Silence

In the four days since Cat had told Jade their fantastic news a lot of thing had happened. The duo decided that they wanted to leave for New York as soon as possible. They were set to leave at noon the next day, Sunday. They had discussed with their teachers and the Hollywood Arts administration their plans, and of course, being a performing arts school, the two friends were granted permission to Go to New York for the remainder of the school year, studying with tutors, and submitting their class work from across the country. It was a stretch, but the administration acknowledged that it was an amazing opportunity for the two students, both of whom had excellent grades anyway, and allowed them some leeway.

Word had gotten around campus that Jade and Cat were going back to Broadway. Many people were excited for the friends, but most were mainly jealous. Beck and Jade refused to speak to speak to one another since their fight earlier in the week. It was only through the grapevine that Beck heard that she was leaving. He was torn between begging his girlfriend to stay and continuing to ignore her. He was still furious with Jade for the things she had said to Tori and still hadn't gotten over it enough to even say three words to her. Jade, on the other hand, was angry for a different reason. She was partially angry with herself. She couldn't believe that she had been in denial for so long about the lengths Beck would go to protect Tori. She was angrier, though, at Beck because he had once again taken Tori side instead of hers And then, on top of that there was the massive hand-shaped bruise on her upper arm from where Beck had grabbed her, and series of smaller ones on her back from being slammed against the lockers so hard.

For the rest of the week since the fight, Beck and Jade had avoided each other like the plague. Beck still had no idea that Jade was leaving for New York in less than twenty-four hours. And, now, as Jade sat, staring at the four airline tickets lined up on her desk, she couldn't help but realize she was going to miss him. It was one a.m., and in exactly eleven hours she would be seated on a plane next to her mother, Cat, and Mrs. Valentine, headed for the Big Apple. She wouldn't be back for months at the very, very least. Was this the end of her and Beck? She hated the anger that bubbled within her at that thought. She was furious at Beck, and Beck was livid at her. But, if it truly was the end of their nearly two and a half year relationship, then that meant that Vega had won.

Jade couldn't have that.

Rolling her eyes at herself, Jade grabbed a hoodie, threw the airline tickets in her purse, and wheeled her suitcase down the stairs, no doubt waking her entire family in the process. Throwing her bag in the backseat of her car, and her purse on the seat beside her, Jade sped out of her driveway and towards Beck's RV.

She drove with the windows down, letting the rough wind pull at her hair mercilessly. With no one on the road, she was able to drive faster than usual, and she took advantage of it, taking out at least a bit of her anger at Beck and Vega out of the open road. She hummed the lyrics to songs from the show during the twenty minute drive, staying focused on her goal, focused on what she wanted more than anything, what she _was _going to get. She continued her angry thoughts at Beck the whole way. She knew that if she went into his RV with even the slightest bit of doubt in her mind, her resolve would crumble and she would end up questioning whether or not she could handle being away from him for so long. She was going to New York, and nothing Beck could say or do would change her mind. Not that she thought he was going to say anything to her anyway. He was way too pissed off at her for that.

Jade pulled up next to the RV and silently made her way to the door. She considered just going in like she always did but, she had a feeling that doing so would only succeed in setting Beck off even more.

Hesitantly, she knocked on the door. She heard him groan from inside, followed by shuffling noises before he opened the door, dressed only in sweatpants. When he who it was, he didn't smile at her. He didn't hug her or kiss her or even say hello. He just fixed her with a cold stare before moving aside slightly so she could come in. The look on his face worried her a little bit. But, then again, it was probably the same look she was giving him.

Without looking back at her, Beck climbed back into bed, lay down on his side, and closed his eyes. Jade rolled her eyes at his antics. He was acting like a child. Giving up, Jade sat down on the couch across from his bed and watched him pretend to sleep. After a few minutes, he gave up too and opened his eyes to look at her. They held each other's gaze for a moment before he opened his arms, silently inviting her to bed.

Jade wordlessly stood up, removed her sweatshirt, and lay down on her side with her back to his chest. Beck's eyes widened momentarily at the enormous finger-like bruises that covered her arm. He silently wondered where on earth she could have gotten such horrible-looking injuries, before realizing he'd given them to her. Jade winced slightly as he grazed his fingertips softly over the black and blue blemishes that marred her snow-white skin. She relaxed slightly as she felt him gently kiss the bruise, before finally settling in behind her. He wrapped an arm around her middle and softly kissed her temple before shutting his eyes.

Beck was still furious at her, but he knew that her showing up on his doorstep was Jade's way of saying that she would eventually forgive him. The silence that both of them kept was their way of saying nothing was forgiven yet. Eventually, though, it would be.

With that thought in mind Beck drifted back into sleep, the silence encouraging a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up at eight the following morning, Jade was gone, and on the bed in her place was a photograph of her and a brown-haired Cat, both wearing match _13 _cast shirts.

**I know this chapter was a bit boring. But, I 1) wanted to get a chapter out to you guys because I haven't updated in a while and 2) thought it was important for me to show how Beck and Jade, although still technically together, are as far apart emotionally as they can be. This is the only chapter I have ever written for any of my published stories without dialogue. And, to be honest, I don't know if I really like this chapter. It could be considered a filler chapter, but, it also is meant to show what a particularly rough patch Beck and Jade's relationship is going through. **

** So, there is going to be very little mention of Bade for a while now. This story is mainly about Jade and Cat, after all. So, just a heads up.**

** Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I know it wasn't the best, and it defiantly wasn't very exciting, but it is and will be important to the storyline farther on down the line.**

** Pretty please review and tell me what you thought?**

**Merci beaucoup :)**

**Love, always,**

**May**


End file.
